Always
by fred21
Summary: Season 12: It's Christmas time for SG1 and something special is being planned. Some major S/J for all you shippers out there.
1. Chapter 1

**Passage of Time**

**Part 4: Always**

Gradually waking up Cameron Mitchell rolled over onto his stomach, reaching out his arm across the bed as he did so. Encountering cotton sheets instead of the soft, silky, warm skin he had been expecting he opened his eyes. His eyes confirmed what his hand had told him, Anna's side of the bed was empty, the covers pulled up, slightly crumpled, her pillow showing the indention where her head had been.

"Doc?"

Getting no answer, Cameron propped himself up on his elbow, looking around the bedroom for her. It was light, as was evident from the soft rays of sunlight that were making there way through the bedroom curtains. The air in the room was cool, which wasn't that surprising considering it was December. Of Anna there was no sign but her clothes were lying along with his on the chair in a corner of the room, the same place where she had tossed them the night before, which meant that she couldn't be far away. Turning back over, he reached for his watch on the bedside table. The time read 7.03 am, the date 24 December. It was Christmas Eve, Cameron thought with a smile.

Throwing back the covers, Cameron got out of bed, pulling on his boxers, to go in search of his wife.

Making his way downstairs he couldn't help think how great the house looked, which was pretty amazing considering they had only moved in a week ago. It had been the right thing buying this house. They had both known it was perfect from the moment they saw it, they had felt it then and there that this was the house for them, and now a week after moving in it already felt like home, their home. And for the next few days they were going to share their home with their family, for that was what Jack, Sam, Daniel, Vala and Teal'c were to them.

It was going to be great, not only would it be their first Christmas together as a couple but it would be the first proper Christmas that all of them had had for a long time. Defending Earth did have its downside, Cameron thought, and not being able to celebrate holidays like most people had been one of them. But for now there were no battles to be fought, no wars to win. The Goa'uld were gone, the Ori were gone. For now at least, things were relatively peaceful which meant that they could do some of things that they hadn't had much chance to do before and this year they were all together, unlike previous years.

It would be extra special for Cameron and Anna, for it would not only their first Christmas together as a couple, but their first Christmas as husband and wife. Of course he had to find her first, he thought, rubbing his hands together to try and keep warm.

Seeing that she wasn't in the lounge he went to the dinning room, hearing Anna singing softly he knew he was getting close and stopped to listen.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun  
Now the jingle hop has begun._

Making his way to the kitchen, a smile formed on his face as he took in the view that was in front of him.

His eyes traveled upwards, starting at her feet. Her toenails were painted with nail polish that wasn't just a deep crimson red, but had glitter in it also, so that her nails sparkled and shimmered as she moved. Moving pass these he took in a pair of shapely legs, before his gazed lingered on her behind, which was covered in a pair of red silk briefs and wriggling rather suggestively to the song she was singing.

Tearing his gaze away, he continue upwards, his eyes traveling over the creamy white skin of her back, taking in the red silk strap of her bra, her hair pulled up into her usual ponytail tied up with a red ribbon before he saw the red Santa hat that she worn on top of her head.

Unaware that she was being watched, Anna carried on singing, her hips jiggling to the music as she did so, while she carried on with her preparations of getting breakfast ready for Cam.

The smile on his face getting bigger, Cameron moved his gaze back to Anna's behind, enjoying the sheer sexiness of her as she sang and moved.

Reaching across to a cupboard, Anna suddenly sensed that Cameron was behind her. Smiling, she turned around and carried on dancing and singing as she moved closer to him.

Cameron pulled her close, giving her a spin, so that her back leaned into him as he slipped his hands around her, planting a kiss on the spot between her neck and shoulder, followed by another, and then another, moving up her neck as he did so. "So Santa, do you have a present for me?"

Giving a small laugh, Anna pulled away, turning to face him as she did so, holding onto his hand. "That depends on whether you've been naughty or nice," she said, trying to contain the smile that threatened to form on her lips, and failing.

Laughing softly Cameron pulled her close to him, slipping his hands around her waist to her back, holding her there as he gave her a kiss. "Doc, let me show you how naughty AND nice I can be."

Lifting her off the ground, making her laugh as he did so, he carried her out of the kitchen, with her slung over his shoulder, a position that gave him access to her silkily clad behind, which he gave a gentle slap.

"You are an... evil man."

"Sweetheart, you have no idea," said Cameron as he carried her back to bed, humming Santa Claus is coming to town as he did so.

***S***S***


	2. Chapter 2

"We should get up."

Cameron laid in bed, his arm wrapped around Anna, his fingers resting on her shoulder as he leaned over planting a kiss on her head which was snuggled into his shoulder, her arm resting on his chest, the bed covers pulled up over them, the covers trapping the heat underneath which along with their body warmth and previous exertions was keeping them warm.

"Mmm... we really should." Anna hugged Cam tighter, loving the feel of him next to her, torn between knowing that they should get up and wanting to stay in bed a little longer with Cam.

Wrapping his other arm around her, he returned her hug, knowing exactly what she was thinking and agreeing with her. It would be nice to stay in bed, cuddling Anna, talking, making love. Considering that he had this very same thought every morning since he had met Anna, he laughed quietly to himself. He was acting like a randy 16 year old, instead of a... randy 38 year old. He had the feeling that even at 90 he would still feel the same way about the woman who was lying in his arms.

"So Mrs Mitchell, do you realize it's Christmas Eve?"

"Is it? So that explains that big tree in the lounge with presents underneath," said Anna, trying to keep a straight-face as she heard the excitement in his voice.

"Cheeky, what I mean is that it's our first Christmas together."

"I kinda of thought that's what you meant. It is nice. Really nice."

"Yeah, it is and exciting."

"Definitely exciting. But you're right, we should get up."

"We should." Cameron began to idling stroke Anna up and down her back. "So..."

"So?"

"So... what did you get me?"

"Get you?"

"My Christmas present?"

"Oh... that. I thought I was your Christmas present."

"And the best present you are. But I happen to know there's a box under the tree with my name on it. A rather big box."

"Ahhh... THAT present. Sorry you have to wait. No presents until Christmas day."

"Not even a hint...?"

Trying not to laugh at the pleading tone in his voice, Anna gave a shake of her head. "Sorry, not even a hint."

"Mmm... what about bribery?"

"Bribery?"

"Yep, bribery."

"What kind of bribery?"

Putting his hand underneath Anna's chin, Cameron brushed his lips lightly against hers, a soft teasing kiss which deepened as Anna returned the kiss.

"Oh, that kind of bribery. Mmm... I think that might work," said Anna.

"Vixen." Cameron gave her his sexy smile, before he carried on kissing her, the kiss growing more passionate before he flipped her over onto her back, laying on top her, not breaking the kiss.

***S***S***

Anna snuggled under the covers feeling totally relaxed and happy, debating about what to do next. Slowly edging her arm out from under the covers she shivered slightly as she felt the cold air hit her skin "Brr" and quickly put it back under, tucking the covers under her chin.

Hearing running water she looked over to where the en-suite was to see masses of steam wafting out, slowly traveling across the room. Mm a hot shower, she thought, now that sounded good. Suddenly over the sound of the water she heard Cam singing, singing very loudly in fact.

_Merry Christmas, baby, you surely treat me nice  
Merry Christmas, baby, you surely treat me nice_  
_I feel just like I'm living in paradise_

Smiling broadly, Anna thought a hot shower with Cam sounded even better and definitely worth getting out of bed for. Sliding her body over to the edge of the bed she eased one leg out. Okay, she thought, it's not so bad, kinda cold but bearable. Deciding that it was best just to get it over with, Anna tossed back the covers, letting the cold air hit her naked body. Shivering slightly she jumped out of bed and went over to the window, rubbing at the mist on it that the steam from the bathroom had caused. Peering out she saw that it was snowing.

Laughing she rushed over to the en-suite where she was able to make to out Cam's figure in the shower through the dense steam that filled the room. Briefly she considered whether to interrupt him, enjoying the floor show he was giving her, liking the sound of the happiness in his voice, but her excitement about the snow was overwhelming, she just couldn't contain herself.

"Cam, it's SNOWING!"

Excited Anna turned back around, smiling all the time. Rushing around she quickly grabbed her red silk briefs, pulling them on. Unable to find her bra, she picked up Cam's air force sweatshirt which was thrown over the back of the chair and dragged it down over her head and onto her body, before she got down on her knees pulling her black Doc Martens out from under the bed. Running out of the room, she paused on the top of the steps, tugging on the boots, before she dashed downstairs and out through the back door.

Laughing Anna began leaping around, dancing and spinning around in the snow, which is where Cameron found her a few minutes later.

"Doc, it's freezing out here."

Turning around with a big smile on her face, Anna saw Cam coming towards her. He was dressed up warmly in jeans, t-shirt, shirt, jumper and leather jacket, boots on his feet.

"Isn't it wonderful. It's snowing!" she said, running up to him and giving a little hop up and down, partly in excitement, partly in trying to keep herself warm.

"So I can see." Cameron gave a chuckle as he took in the joy that was on Anna's face.

"It's so beautiful."

"Yes it is and so are you. Doc, honey, come back inside, you'll freeze to death out here." Shrugging out of his jacket, Cameron slipped her arms into it. "There, much better." He pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her trying to pass his warmth onto her. Wrapping her arms around him in return, Anna looked up at him, giving him a quick kiss.

"Can we stay out here, just a little bit longer?"

Laughing Cameron leaned down to return the kiss. "Okay, Doc. Whatever you say."

"This is going to be the best Christmas," Anna said, the happiness on her face saying it all.

***S***S***


	3. Chapter 3

"Please tell me, that's not what you're taking."

Daniel stood in the doorway of Vala's room, surveying the luggage that was collected in a pile for him to put in his car, ready for the trip to Cameron's and Anna's place.

Vala looked up from the bag she was packing on her bed, knowing full well what Daniel was getting at. "Yes Darling. Why, is something wrong?"

Daniel paused, looking first at Vala and then back down to the pile of bags. "It's a lot of luggage."

"Daniel, are you trying to tell me in your own sweet way that there's a problem?"

"You do know that we're only going for a few days."

Flashing him a quick smile as she bent down to carrying on packing the bag in front of her, she replied, "Of course I do."

"Can I ask why you need...," Daniel paused quickly counting each bag, making sure not to forget the bag that she was currently packing, "6 bags?"

Vala went over to the pile of luggage and began to point to each piece. "Well... let's see. Boots, shoes, jeans, skirts, tops, scarves, jumpers, socks, presents," she said flashing Daniel another smile, this one bigger than before, "I think that's it. Oh and this has the essentials," giving the bag on the bed a pat.

Daniel had always known that most women generally took too much stuff with them on holiday, but he had the feeling that Vala would definitely out do them in this regard. He also wondered what the 'essentials' were, considering she had listed just about everything she could possible need or own. He was probably going to regret asking this but he had to know, "The essentials. And they are...?"

Stopping what she was doing, Vala began to recite what she had packed, occasionally pulling out an item. "Hairdryer, curling iron, rollers, makeup, hot water bottle, chocolate, pajamas,... oh and these are for nighttime activities," she said dangling a silky short black nightie and a pair of padded handcuffs from one hand, a naughty smile on her face.

"Vala. The others are going to be there. I don't think it's appropriate for us to do ... whatever nighttime activities you have planned."

Looking slightly disappointed Vala dropped the items on the bed, before she gave Daniel a teasing look, enjoying the fact that she could sometimes make him squirm. "Worried that you'll make too much noise? Are you a screamer, Daniel?"

Daniel moved over to Vala, picking up the nightie and looking at her. "It's not me I'm worried about. I'm not the one who'll be screaming." Giving her a look that left her in no doubt what he wanted to do to her. For the first time since he had met her, Vala blushed, a faint hint of scarlet moving up her neck and face. Leaning down he gave her a quick kiss, barely brushing his lips against hers, before he dropped the nightie back into the bag, giving her a none too gentle slap on the behind. "Now hurry up and finish packing, we need to get going. The others will wonder where we are."

Daniel turned, picking up one of the bags, glancing over to the padded handcuffs on the bed. Obviously thinking something through, he went over to them, slipping them in his jacket pocket, giving Vala a devilish smile of his own, heading out of the room.

Vala stood there for a moment watching him, deciding that she liked this side of Daniel. Who knew he was this good at flirting, she thought. Bending back down, a big smile on her face, she carried on putting the last few items in the bag. The smile getting bigger and bigger as she thought of how much fun this Christmas was going to be.

***S***S***

Daniel leaned over to turn the car heater up.

Even though he had lived in Colorado for more than 11 years he still felt the cold. It was no wonder he had become an Egyptian archaeologist. The sun, sand, and heat seemed to run through his blood. He was definitely a man of the desert. Not that it didn't get cold in the desert, but it was a different kind of cold. Not this biting cold that chilled you to the bone. Glancing at the temperature gauge he saw that it read -4 outside and that was during the day, he dreaded to think how cold it would get overnight.

Glancing over to Vala, who was in the seat next to him, he saw that she was busy reading a book. Probably some trashy novel, he thought. For an alien woman she really was a very Earth like woman. She loved shopping and clothes, especially lingerie. Would freely admit that life wasn't worth living without her makeup, hairdryer and other beauty paraphernalia. Had a fondness for chocolate. Okay, more than just a fondness. It was one of life 'essentials', if her bag of 'essentials' was any indicator. Enjoyed reading magazines and trashy novels, the trashy the better. On the surface she definitely gave the appearance of being an Earth woman, a rather girly, feminine Earth woman. Daniel wondered though, how many of those women could take care of herself the way Vala could. She could shoot pretty much any weapon with perfect accuracy. She could fight like a pro-wrestler, and was not above using some pretty dirty tactics if she had to. And she had pretty much gotten herself out of every tight situation she had ever gotten into. She really was an amazing woman.

In this last couple of months he had come to realize how much he had overlooked her unique talents. Their encounter with the Furlings and the entity had opened his eyes to a lot of things, especially his relationship with Vala, more importantly how he had treated her. When the entity had shown him parts of his life, he had been shocked and ashamed at the way he had sometimes treated Vala, and all because deep down he had been attracted to her, but out of fear he had pushed her away, trying to keep her at arm's length.

That though was now behind them. In these last few months they had learned more about each other, including some of the painful things in their pasts. And though they knew that they might clash, even fight from time to time, it didn't mean that they didn't love each other. Their differences weren't a problem, it was in despite of their differences them, or perhaps because of them, that their relationship worked and in the end that was all that mattered.

Suddenly realizing how quiet Vala was, his curiosity was aroused. It must be a good book, he thought and wondered what it was she was reading so intently. Reaching out with his right hand, he gently turned the cover of the book so that he could see the front. "The traditions of Christmas," he read aloud.

Vala looked up. "It's fascinating. Did you know that if you stand underneath mistletoe someone is meant to kiss you? Now that's an Earth custom I approve of."

"Kissing under mistletoe? Can't say I know that tradition." Daniel turned back to concentrate on driving while he said this, keeping his face blank.

"Mm..." Somehow Vala didn't quite believe him. Still she had a piece of mistletoe in her essentials bag, Mitchell had given it to her telling her to bring it with her to the house and not to tell Daniel that she had it. At the time she had wondered what it was about, but now it made sense.

"Anyway, why are you reading a book about Christmas? You've had Christmas before." Daniel decided it was best to change the subject. There was time for mistletoe later.

"Not really. Last year you were off studying yet another artifact in that place where the people speak funny."

"New York?"

"I don't think so. It was really cold. I do remember you complaining how cold it had been when you came back."

"Ah... yes, Russia. And they don't speak funny; they just speak a different language."

"Well you were there and the others were all off doing other things. So I went off on my own. Well, not exactly. General Landry insisted that I take a bodyguard. Still it was fun. Lots of sun, swimming and good looking men wearing practically nothing. I mean..."

"Vala..."

"Sorry. Anyway it was fun, but not a proper Christmas. And the years before we were busy fighting with the Ori. Which who we know weren't exactly into celebrating things in a fun way. So this is my first real Earth Christmas. I thought it would be a good idea to familiarize myself with what's involved. And so far I'm liking what I see."

"Well, you certainly seemed to have fun shopping for presents. Although I wasn't aware that buying gifts for oneself was part of the Christmas tradition."

In answer Vala poked out her tongue and went back to reading her book.

Smiling, Daniel leaned over to put the radio on, the sound of Christmas music quietly filling the car. Hearing the song Daniel went to change the station just as Vala spoke, "Don't change it, I love this song. Although I'm not sure what a reindeer is." With that Vala began to sing along with song. After a minute Daniel joined in with her trying not to think how silly they must sound singing along to Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer. The things he would do for love, he just hoped that Jack never heard about this, otherwise he would never live it down.

***S***S***


	4. Chapter 4

Sam opened her eyes briefly to look around the cabin of the plane.

Teal'c was sitting across from her on the other side of the plane. He had his eyes shut, but Sam was fairly sure that like her he was not asleep. In his case he was most likely mediating she thought, noticing the peaceful look on his face.

Smiling to herself as she looked at her friend she turned her gaze to Jack who was sitting opposite her, his eyes shut, his legs stretched, touching the seat next to her. Their relationship was hard to put into words. It was relationship built on a shared history. She had loved him all these years but had tried to put it behind her to build a life apart from him. Going to Atlantis had been a chance for her to do something totally on her own and she hoped that the time away might help her to finally figure out where she was headed. What it had done was help her and Jack to become closer. The distance between them triggered something in both of them.

It was Jack who had started it. He had sent her a personal video message. It had been typical Jack, totally casual, totally without any romance and yet exactly what she had needed. He had recorded it at his house, seated at his dining table, a bottle of beer on one side, a dinner of steak and salad in front of him. He had sat there drinking his beer and eating his dinner, all the while talking to her as if they were actually sharing a meal together.

After that first email they had exchange others. There had been some pretty bad knock knock jokes, that had made her laugh with there silliness. Others had been just a sentence or two, just simple things like '_I'm bored, feel like a game of chess?_', '_Mckay's being a pain'_, and _'Go and get some sleep'_. When that last one had come, she had actually looked over her shoulder thinking that Jack was standing right behind her. The video emails had also continued, including a special one for her birthday in which he had stood with a cake in front of him, one lightened candle on it and the words _'Happy Birthday, Carter'_. Each email had been so Jack and each one held a special place in her heart.

After she had been recalled back to Earth it had been awkward between them. Why, when she had come back, had they gone back to that friendlier but distance manner which had been between them before the emails? It was only by talking to Daniel and Teal'c that she had come to realize that Jack too was feeling awkward. That he was afraid that they had crossed over that hidden line that had been between them all these years. That invisible line that they had kept between them suddenly seemed like a real concrete wall that was separating them from what they really wanted.

Alone together in person they acted like shy teenagers instead of the mature adults they were meant to be. Looking back Sam was now able to laugh about it. About the fact they when alone they were so afraid that if they got to close to each other that there would be no turning back. As if all that longing would spill out and they would suddenly be ripping their clothes of each other and making mad, passionate love on the briefing table. Now THAT would certainly of given those around them something to talk about, thought Sam, trying not to chuckle at the image.

It was only now after she had accepted the new position and with it the move to Washington that her and Jack had managed to find there way back to what they had. Again it was Jack who had started it. Both in the same city, they had started a routine of regularly getting together for dinner. It helped them both to learn to relax in each others company and it became something that they both looked forward to.

Since they had come back from the encounter with the Furlings a couple of months ago, their relationship had begun to extend beyond just a weekly dinner together. Jack had been her escort to a science function she had been invited to, and she had gone fishing with Jack up at this cabin, just the two of them alone together. Nothing had happened, but the possibility that something might happen, could happen, would happen one day had been there. Sam was sure that she wasn't the only one that felt it, she was confident that Jack felt it too and that made it all the more special. Knowing this gave her hope and the courage to be patience. One day they would be together and it would be worth the wait. For now they could just relax and enjoy each others company and not worry about tomorrow. For tomorrow was Christmas and they would all be together.

***S***S***

"So, any suggestions on how we should wake her?"

Major General Jack O'Neill and Teal'c looked over at the sleeping form of Samantha Carter. She was sitting slightly slumped her seat, her legs crossed, her head tilted to one side, her mouth slightly opened as she quietly snored.

"I do not, though I would advise caution."

Jack turned to look at Teal'c, the expression on his face saying the words he would normally say at such an unhelpful suggestion. The two men looked at each other for a few seconds before Jack turned his attention back to the sleeping woman in front of him. For someone who should have the instincts of a solider, including that unique ability to sense what was going on around him or her even in sleep; Colonel Samantha Carter seemed to be in a very relaxed deep sleep, especially if the quiet snoring was any indication. Still they were off duty and in the confines of an Air Force plane, which had just landed, perhaps that was why she had managed to stay asleep, she knew that she was safe.

Looking at her, a smile slowly formed on his face as Jack took in the image of her sleeping form. "She does look kinda cute."

"O'Neill?"

Jack turned back to Teal'c, a hint of surprise and embarrassment on his face. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"I believe so."

"Oh..." Feeling the rise of heat on his face Jack turned away in an awkward attempt to cover up his embarrassment, "Can we pretend that I didn't just say that?"

"As you wish, O'Neill." Seeing his friend's discomfort and not wanting to cause him any more embarrassment, Teal'c knew it was wise to go along with whatever O'Neill wanted.

For a few moments they stood there staring at Sam, then very quietly Jack went over to her and leaning down he blew very gently near her ear. "Oh, Car...ter, wakey, wakey," he whispered very softly. Getting no response he tried again, "Time to wake up sleeping beauty."

Slowly reaching out his finger, he froze as he was about to touch the tip of her nose, finding himself staring into Sam's blue eyes, a smile on her face. "Thank you Si... Jack, I'm awake." Sam caught herself in time and quickly changed the sir to Jack. While off duty they had both agreed that they could be more informal, but a habit of an eleven odd years was hard to break. Even now, she found herself blushing slightly when she called him by his name. Feeling the blush on her cheeks Sam gave a stretch of her arms to compose herself, before she stood up, straightening her clothes.

Jack had pulled away after seeing she was awake and was now picking up his bag that had been on the seat next to him. 'Well you certainly slept well if that snoring was any indication."

"I don't snore!"

"Yes, you do."

"I do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to change his mind when he got like this, Sam turned to Teal'c for support. "Teal'c..."

"Teal'c, back me up here, tell Carter..."

"... that I don't snore." Sam looked at Teal'c, pleading at him with her eyes, a hint of worry on her face. She didn't snore, did she? she thought.

"I am sorry, Samantha Carter, but O'Neill is correct. Though compared to other Tau'ri..."

"Oh..." Sam's face went slightly crestfallen at this piece of news causing Teal'c to stop in the middle of what he had been saying, and to glance over to Jack.

"Sam, don't worry about it. Everybody snores, even T here. And let me tell you..."

"I do not snore, O'Neill."

"Sorry T, but you do."

"I do not."

"Do to."

Sam turned her back as the two men continued arguing, and reached over for her bags, smiling to herself. This really was going to be a great Christmas.

***S***S***


	5. Chapter 5

Pulling up to park his car near the front door of the house, Daniel got out, taking from the boot a bag in each hand as he turned to see Vala standing with the car door open, her back to him, her eyes looking at the house.

"Very nice. I didn't know that Colonel's earned that much money. Is it very hard to become a Colonel?"

"I think I'm little old to be joining the military, if that's what you're hinting at," said Daniel, moving closer to Vala.

"I wasn't thinking of you. I'll have you know I'm perfectly capable of earning my own money."

"You want to join the military? You do know that you'd have to start at the bottom, you'd have to take orders, you can't argue with your superiors, you have to be quiet. Somehow I don't think it's quite you."

"Mm, maybe you're right. The uniforms are kind of boring."

"Ah, yes. The fashion. I should have known that would be your reason for not joining the military." Daniel struggled not to smile, trust Vala to worry about how she would look, he thought.

Bending over to get something from the back seat of the car, Vala pulled herself upright and faced Daniel. "I'll have you know that I look good in everything, even military green, but I draw the line at having to wear my hair short. I like having long hair."

"Fair enough." Daniel leaned over to whisper in Vala's ear, "I like your hair long too," giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Vala stood there watching him, a smile on her face, following him, knocking on the front door.

"Jackson. Vala. Merry Christmas."

Cameron stood in the doorway, a red Santa hat perched on an angle on his head, a big smile on his face. Looking at Vala, he took in the Christmas tree hair clip that was in her hair and the red poinsettia pot plant that she held. Leaning over to her, holding a piece of mistletoe above his head, he planted a kiss on her cheek. "So what's with the shrubbery?"

"It's for you and Anna," said Vala, holding out the plant to him, a big smile on her face, "It's a house warming gift."

"Cool. Thanks guys." Looking at Daniel who was standing next to Vala, a bag in each hand, Cameron moved opening the door even wider "Come on in. I'll show you where to put your bags"

Putting the bags in front of Cameron, Daniel began to take out the rest of the bags, building a pile between him and the house. Cameron stood there for a few seconds, watching the pile of bags grow. "How many bags did you bring?"

"Don't ask," said Daniel, giving Cameron a look and a nod towards Vala.

"You've brought enough stuff to stay for a... year." Cameron looked at Vala as he said this, knowing she was the culprit and not that surprised, after all this was the woman who took a hairdryer with her on missions, still it was a lot of bags.

Flashing him a big smile Vala answered, "Well of course, Roomie."

"Roomie?"

"I'm moving in. You did invite me, remember?"

'For Christmas. Not to stay permanently," Cameron said the words very clearly and slowly, keeping his voice calm.

Vala glanced down at the ground, doing her best to look disappointed and hurt. "Oh... and I was so looking forward our menage a trois."

"Excuse me?" The disbelief in Cameron's voice and on his face was hard to miss

"That is the correct term? For three people..."

"Vala!"

Vala turned around at the sound of Daniel's voice, seeing his glare she flashed him a smile before turning back to Cameron. "Sorry. I promise we're just staying for the holiday, like you asked. Still I could be persuaded...," she said, giving him a wink as she walked inside.

Cameron stood there staring into the distance, the surprise still on his face.

Daniel came over to him carrying a bag in each hand and handed them to Cameron. "Don't worry she's only joking," he said as he turned back to the pile of bags, "I think..."

***S***S***

"Is this for us?" said Anna, noticing the pot plant that Vala was holding.

Vala gave a big grin. "It is."

"It's a house warming gift," said Cameron who was still standing by the front doorway, a bag in each hand, pulling himself together as the disbelief faded from his face and pushing Vala's comments from his mind.

"It's lovely. Thank you Vala, Daniel."

Anna gave them both a smile, turning from Vala to Daniel who was now standing near Cameron, a bag in each hand also. Moving over to Cam to take one of the bags she gave him a smile before she turned back to Vala. "And what were you all just talking about now?"

Deciding that this could be fun Vala explained, "Oh, I just mentioned that I had been looking forward to our menage a trois, but Mitchell doesn't seem that keen."

"A menage a trois?" Anna wondered if perhaps Vala didn't really know what a menage a trois was in regards to Earth customs. "Vala, a menage a trois might be a bit different to what you think it is."

"Oh? So what is a menage a trois on Earth then?" Vala managed to keep a straight face and looked at Anna with curiosity putting on her best innocent expression.

"Well it's..." Anna looked from Vala to Cameron and Daniel, their expressions amused and curious as to how she was going to explain this. Taking a breath Anna decided to stick with the academic meaning. "Well trois means three, like in a triangle. And menage a trois means eternal triangle. So..."

"Oh, it is different then. Because I thought menage a trois meant three people having sex. Together. As in Mitchell, you and I..."

"That's okay I get the picture." Anna felt the blush sweep up face. She wished, as she had in the past, that she didn't blush so easily but it unfortunately it was just one of those curses of being a red head.

With her free hand Vala touched Anna's shoulder, slowly moving her hand along the shoulder, neck and face, softly caressing, talking in seductive way "You and me. You know you're an attractive woman. And I'm an alien. I'm sure we could... learn a lot... from each other. Mitchell could watch..."

"Watching?" Anna failed to keep the surprise out of her voice, a rare moment of being caught off guard.

"Well, yes."

"Vala cut it out," interceded Cameron, coming to his wife's rescue.

Vala paused, her hand on Anna's face, caressing with her thumb on the end of Anna's chin. Giving Anna a wink and a gentle slap on the behind Vala turned away. "Maybe later," she said, giving the guys a cheeky wink and smile, before she sauntered forward going up the stairs.

Anna stood where she was, unable to move from the spot she was in. Vala had... had caressed her! she thought, as she, Cameron and Daniel all watched Vala go up the stairs, their faces showing complete amazement.

***S***S***


	6. Chapter 6

"So what was it again that Teal'c was doing?"

Sam sat back in the passenger seat of the air force car as Jack drove them towards Cameron's and Anna's place. She had been surprised to see two cars waiting for them instead of just one after they had left the plane, and even more surprised when Teal'c had walked quickly away saying that he would see them later and had driven off.

"Oh you know Teal'c. He didn't actually say. Just mentioned something about having something important to do in town."

Sam found it strange that Teal'c had left them and gone on his own. Her and Jack would of taken him into town and waited for him. She wondered what it was that was so important. "Something important?"

"Well, it's Christmas Eve. You know T, he loves those Christmas lights. He's probably driving around town hoping to buy some to put on Mitchell's house."

Sam leaned closer to Jack, smiling. "Remember when he put lights up in the gate room."

Jack gave a chuckle back. "Yeah, I don't think anyone could ever forget the look on General Hammond's face. Or Walter's."

"Oh my god, yes. When he walked into the control room and saw Teal'c trying to wrap twinkle lights around the Stargate. The poor guy dropped his coffee everywhere." Sam laughed as she remembered.

Jack smiled as he listened to Sam's laugh; he had always loved her laugh. "Yeah, who knew that he was capable of that kind of language."

"Poor Teal'c, he was so disappointed when he had to take it all down."

"I'm sure Mitchell will let him put up some lights this year." Jack leaned over putting a CD in the car's CD player. In a few seconds the voice of Nat King Cole softly filled the car singing The Christmas Song.

Hearing the song Sam smiled and started to hum along with it. Trust Jack to remember that this was her favorite Christmas song. A minute later she heard Jack quietly hum along to the song also. It was very quiet and slightly off key but yes he was definitely humming.

Snuggling closer to Jack, Sam rested her head on his shoulder, smiling to herself as the two of them hummed together along with the song. As the CD played the next song, the two of them stayed like listening to the music. Sam shut her eyes, enjoying the music and the warmth she could feel from Jack's body. She was just drifting off to sleep when she felt the car stop.

They must be at Cameron's and Anna's, she thought opening her eyes. Slowly sitting up all she could see through the windows were trees and snow.

"Come on, Carter. Come with me." Jack opened his door and got out, walking off into the distance.

Watching him, Sam got out leaning on the door she took in the view. They had stopped in a clearing by the side of the road, and they were surrounded by mountains, trees and snow. It was breathtaking. Looking further around Sam noticed that there was no sign of a house. "Jack?"

Jack turned around to look at Sam. "Carter, come over here."

Going over to him, Sam took a deep breath of the mountain air. It felt good to be back in Colorado. Sam hadn't realized how much she had missed this until now. Joining Jack, they looked out across the mountains, the two of them quiet for a moment.

"It's beautiful."

"Yes, it is." Turning to her Jack picked up her hand. "Carter... Sam. You know I'm not much for words. So I'll say this the only way I know." Jack put his hand in his jacket pocket and pulled out a small square red box with a white ribbon on it. "This is for you." he said, putting the box in her hand.

Sam looked down at the box, then looked up at him questioning. "Jack?"

"Open it."

Sam looked back down at the box, her heart starting to beat fast. Slowly and carefully she took off the ribbon and then just as carefully the lid. As she lifted the lid off she saw a piece of white card with just one word written on it in Jack's hand writing. The word was _'Always'_. Picking up the piece of card Sam saw a beautiful blue sapphire ring with small diamonds around it. It looked like an engagement ring, she thought. Then realized that this was because it was an engagement ring. Her heart beating even faster she looked up at Jack who was looking very nervous and unsure, something she had rarely if ever seen on his face before. Jack was always sure of everything.

Suddenly a big smile spread over Sam's face, her whole face coming alight. "Yes."

"Yes?" said Jack, a smile forming on his face.

"Yes!" Sam laughed and threw her arms around the man she loved. The sound of their laughter echoing through the trees and mountains. It really was going to be a great Christmas.

***S***S***

As their laughter eased off Sam became conscious of the fact that she had her arms around Jack. Not only that, she also realized that Jack had proposed to her and she had said yes. Her brain finally catching up with her emotions, Sam eased her hold on Jack, his own grip relaxing also.

"Carter, you're thinking." Looking into her eyes, Jack could see that look she got when she started thinking things through, her mind going logical and analyzing things.

"Jack, it's just..."

"Don't. Don't think. We have spent nearly 12 years thinking and look where it's gotten us. Just feel. Feel this and trust your instincts. Just like I'm trusting mine."

Seeing the certainty in Jack's eyes, Sam knew he was right. Behind the certainty she could also tell that he was nervous, not because it was the wrong thing but because he was worried that she would walk away from this chance. "I was just going to say that we've never even..."

"Never what?" Jack, couldn't help but tease her, now that he could see that she wasn't going to change her mind.

"Not that! I mean... yes, okay we haven't... you know... but that wasn't what I was going to say," Sam knew she was babbling and that her face had in all probability gone bright red. Taking a quick breath to calm her thoughts she carried on, "We haven't even kissed"

"Oh! Is that all that's bothering. I think we can fix that." Jack pulled Sam into his arms and kissed her.

Sam had wondered what it meant to be 'thoroughly kissed' and now she knew. For Jack was kissing her very determinedly, his mouth against hers strong and at the same time gentle. He was a good kisser, in fact he was a really great kisser and any hesitation that Sam had felt was gone and she was kissing him back with the same passion and determination.

When the kissed eventually stopped, they pulled apart again, both of them flushed in the face and breathing heavily.

"Holy... Hannah!"

"That bad, huh?" said Jack, still teasing knowing full well that it had been a great kiss, just like it had been when he has kissed her when he and Teal'c had been struck repeating the same day over and over again. The memory of that kiss had stayed with him all these years.

Sam gave Jack a huge smile. "No. That good." Grabbing him by his jacket, pulling him towards her so that she could kiss him again.

This kiss lasted even longer than the first but eventually they stopped, and for awhile they just stood there, holding each other, unable to take their eyes off each other.

"We should go. The others will be wondering where we are."

"You're right we should. But since I've managed to surprise you with this, I've got another surprise."

Sam looked at Jack wondering how he could surprise her again.

"I'm not big on long engagements. So how do you feel about getting married soon?"

She didn't care about any of the details. Just as long they got married was all that mattered to her now. "Soon's good."

"Great." Jack took a deep breath. "How about midnight tonight?"

"Tonight? You're... crazy!"

"We do crazy. We've waited almost 12 years. I don't want to wait anymore. I want to marry you. Now. So what do you think?"

Sam watched him the whole time he spoke and saw that he meant it, really meant it. Looking at him, knowing how he felt and knowing how she felt, she knew exactly what she wanted to do. "Yes!"

"Yes?"

"Yes! It's completely and utterly crazy and it's exactly what I want. So yes I'll marry you tonight. At midnight."

Holding her, Jack spun her around letting out a loud yell of joy before he put her back on the ground.

Laughing Sam looked at him. "Jack, can we get married tonight? I mean there's so much to arrange, we need a marriage license..."

"It's all arranged."

"It is?" For the third time that day Sam looked at him with utter amazement on her face.

"It is. At least I hope it is. Daniel, Teal'c, they've all helped."

He had done all of this for her, she thought. He wasn't a man who said a lot, especially about how he felt, but then he didn't have to, his actions said it for him

"I love you, Jack," Sam said, kissing him again.

As the kiss ended Jack smiled at her, "Always, Sam. Always," before he kissed her again.

***S***S***


	7. Chapter 7

Pulling up to the Mitchell's house Jack got a quick glimpse of five faces looking out through of one of the windows, before he saw them disappear out of sight. Obviously ducking out of the way in the hope that Jack hadn't seen them.

"Looks like the kids are waiting for us."

Sam smiled as she always did at Jack using the term kids to describe the members of SG1, considering that none of them had been kids for a long time, although they did act like kids sometimes. Especially Jack, she thought, turning her head sideways to look at him, smiling even more at the thought. It was one of the many things that she loved about him.

Both of them getting out of the car, Jack yelled out, "SHE SAID YES!"

"Jack, what are..."

Sam didn't have a chance to finish her sentence, before she heard a loud squeal that sounded like Vala followed by the heavy thud of footsteps as the members of SG1 rushed out of the house to greet them. Suddenly she found herself being hugged by Vala, followed by the others, each of them offering their congratulations before they went over to Jack to do the same.

Only Teal'c held back, standing quietly by, a smile on his face as he took in the happiness of his friends. When everyone had finished all the congratulations Teal'c went up to Sam, bowing. "Samantha Carter, if it is not too presumptuous of me, I would be greatly honored to be the one to give you away at your up coming wedding to O'Neill."

Tears prickling at her eyes, Sam hugged him. "Teal'c. You'll be doing me the honor. I'd love you to give me away. Thank you."

Jack went over, putting his hand on Sam's shoulder and giving Teal'c a nod that conveyed his appreciation. "Let's get out of the cold."

Back inside, Cameron and Anna disappeared leaving the others carrying on talking, before they came back, carrying between them bottles of beer and a glass of cranberry juice.

"Perfect choice, Mitchell," said Jack, taking one of the bottles.

"Thought it seemed appropriate."

Handing out the rest of the bottles, while Anna gave Teal'c the cranberry juice, Cameron raised his opened bottle. "So, a toast? Daniel you're the best man, how about a few words?"

"Okay. Sam, Jack. All I can say is that it's about time."

"Indeed."

Jack took a sip of his beer. "Not you too, Teal'c."

"Daniel Jackson and I have seen the unspoken love between you for many years. I am glad that it is unspoken no more and that my two friends can be together."

"Indeed!" chimed the voices of Vala, Daniel, Cameron and Anna, causing Sam and Jack to laugh.

"Right. We've got things to organize."

Cameron pulled out his cell phone from his jean's pocket. "Mitchell here. Operation COW is a go..." Cameron walked around the room as he talked, flipping it shut after a few minutes.

"Operation... cow?"

Seeing Sam's confusion Cameron gave her a big smile, giving a nod in Vala's direction. "Yep, COW. Carter O'Neill Wedding. You can blame Vala for that one."

"I think it's a great name for a secret assignment. No-one knows what we're talking about and yet it's obvious at the same time. It's perfect," replied Vala, pleased with herself for coming up with the code name in the first place.

Trying not to laugh Sam could only agree with her. It was perfect and the day was only going to get better. At just after midnight tonight on Christmas Day she was going to be Mrs Jack O'Neill. What's more her and Jack had the people who meant the most to them here to share the day with them and to witness them getting married. She wouldn't want it any other way. Everything really was just perfect.

***S***S***

Looking into the mirror Sam was pleased with what she saw, the dress was exactly right. She had a feeling that Jack would think so too.

The dress was of a platinum silver silk that followed the contours of Sam's body falling in a straight column from hip to ankle. It reminded Sam of the sort of thing that movies stars like Jean Harlow had worn in the 30's. It was simple and elegant and beautiful. With it she wore a matching lace bolero jacket and shoes.

Finding the dress had been just another one of the many surprises of the day. When Anna and Vala had taken her upstairs to the Mitchell's bedroom she had not expected the sight that had greeted her. Walking into the room she had been confronted with a selection of wedding outfits, some of which had been hanging on hangers, others had been draped over the furniture. It had looked liked a bridal shop.

After the shock had worn off she had scanned the outfits taking it all in, moving around the room slowly, her hand gently touching each one. There had been a variety of styles, from the traditional white dress to a smart suit, and every one of them had been beautiful but one dress had caught her eye. The dress that she was now wearing.

The day had been full of surprises and at times seemed almost unreal, and yet here she was looking at herself in her wedding dress, filled with complete certainty that this was what she was meant to be doing. She had never felt so calm, so sure of anything in her life.

Giving herself a once over, running her had down the front of her dress, she knew that she was ready.

"It is Teal'c, may I come in?"

Hearing his voice Sam smiled. "Come in Teal'c, I'm ready."

"O'Neill has chosen wisely, Samantha Carter," said Teal'c upon entering.

"Is that your way of trying to tell me that I look nice?" The smile on Sam's face getting wider.

"Samantha Carter. I have rarely seen you look as beautiful as you do right this moment," he said, tears glistening in his eyes as he did his best to hold his composure.

Going over to him Sam reached up, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, her own eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Thank you. You look very dashing, yourself."

Sam had always liked the way that Teal'c got enjoyment out of Earth's fashions. His collection of hats was just one of the many ways that he did this and he had a sense of style that was all his own. Today he looked very handsome, she thought, dressed all in black with a red shirt and a small red rose in his lapel.

"That's what I told him," said Vala as she came into the room, dressed all in red, the same shade of red as Teal'c shirt.

In her hands she carried a small bouquet of red roses which she handed to Sam, before she walked around her smoothing down the dress and checking Sam's hair. Turning to Teal'c. "Okay, Muscles. I think we're all ready."

***S***S***

As she walked outside with Teal'c on her arm Sam's first thought was that she was surrounded by stars. Blinking she realized that what she was actually looking at were hundreds of twinkle lights that had been wrapped and draped through the trees, the lights traveling all the way to the top of the trees, seemingly blending into the night sky.

"Oh... Teal'c. It's beautiful," Sam spoke softly, her voice carrying across into the night.

Teal'c looked at his friend, pleased by her reaction. Weaving the lights around the trees had taken some time but it was worth it, to see the joy and wonder on her face now. After all that they had been through over the years they deserved some happiness, it was good that finally O'Neill and Samantha Carter had realized this also.

Tearing her gaze away from the night sky and lights Sam looked around seeing the biggest surprise of all. She saw all the people from the Stargate Program who had been in her life fall these years. There was General Landry, Carolyn, Walter, Siler, Dr Lee, Colonel Reynolds and his wife, Rodney, Jennifer, John, Ronon, Teyla, Major Lorne and Radek.

She took in each of them, seeing their faces smiling back at her as her own smile got bigger. Looking past them she saw Cameron and Anna, then finally Daniel and Jack with Major Davis standing in front of them dressed in his military blues.

As the shock worn off, she moved forward holding onto Teal'c arm, Vala behind her. Her friends parted as she walked ahead, all of them thinking the same thing, that Sam had never look happier. Moving closer, her eyes focused on Jack, their eyes holding each other's gaze, their smiles never wavering.

Finally reaching Jack, Sam handed her flowers to Vala and slipped her hand into Jack's, the two of them turning to face Major Paul Davis.

"Sam, Jack. I'm truly honored to be the one to perform tonight's task of joining the two of you in marriage. And I know I speak for everyone here, when I say how pleased I am to be here to celebrate this night with you," Paul paused, smiling at the two of them, "Sam and Jack have their own vows that they would like to recite. Jack, would you like to go first?"

Facing Sam, Jack took a breath. "Carter..." Hearing quiet laughter he realized what he had said and chuckled softly. "Sam. You know I'm not one for speeches but you also know that I always say what I mean. You mean more to me than I can ever say in words, but I will show you how much I love you every day. I will always be there for you and I will always love you. This is for always."

Taking the ring from Daniel, Jack slipped it onto Sam's finger.

Tears prickling at her eyes Sam recited her vows. "Jack, you are my true love. I love you more each day than I did the day before. My love for you is endless. I give you my heart, my love, always."

Sam slipped the other wedding ring onto Jack's finger. Holding hands, the two of them stood there, smiling at each other.

"Jack and Sam have made a promise and a commitment to love one another. With that I would like to now pronounce you husband and wife," spoke Major Davis.

As the voice of General Landry shouted out, "And it's about time", Jack kissed Sam, as cheering and laughter echoed around them.

Ending the kiss, Jack looked down at Sam. "Merry Christmas, Carter."

***S***S***


End file.
